Wild Omega: a Guild of Fiore
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: A story of a guild's beginning, it's middle, and maybe it's ends, who knows. The story of The Wild Omega Guild, a guild that rivals that of Fairy tail at it's peak. Take's place in The Fiore Kingdom, and Fairy Tail does show up, but this story doesn't revolve around them. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Germs. So I know I got a lot on my plate, but this come to me suddenly, and I have never seen one like this one, don't quote me on that, if you found one tell me. Now, there's a extremely small handful of New guild fanfics of Fairy tail, but I have yet to discover one like what I am doing. Now Fairy Tail, the guild, will show up in my story, but my story does not revolve around them. I hope you all enjoy, Now, START THE SHOW! "Keep it happy, Keep it Snappy, Keep it Gaaaayy!" WRONG SHOW!

* * *

5 years. That's how long I have been training, how long I have been alone. My name... At least, the one I remember... Spirit, Spirit Oak. That's the name I have had since I met her. I can't say I remember my old name, having not heard it in 9 years tends to do that to you haha. But, let me give you an overview, of a life I once had...

I was born, and raised, in a small village not far from Worth Woodsea. I was lived with my parents for 6 years. Then I got a little sister. I loved her so much, but now, I can hardly remember her face. By that time I had developed the abilities that my dad had. The magic in music. He was a bard before settling down with my mom; she was a healer. I don't really use bard magic for battle, that's not what it's for, but I use it when I need to help others. Anyway, back to the past.

My dad was strict when it came to training with my magic. He said that while it wasn't battle oriented, I could help a lot of people. But to do that, I needed to train not just my body, but my soul. I asked him what he meant once, and all he told me, was that I would know when I needed it the most. He taught me my first instrument, a bamboo flute. He also made me carve it myself. He said it was tradition.

Over the next few years, I mastered my flute, much to the excitement and joy of my family. But that all changed one day...

A group of mages came to town one day, saying they were contracted to a job, and were looking for shelter for the night. They stayed at the inn. What we didn't know, was that they were member's of a dark guild that had been paid to wipe our village off the face of Earthland. They attacked in the dead of the night, using strange magic to kill everyone and set fire to the homes.

My dad and mom tried to stop them, but they... didn't make it. Before they left, they told me and my sister to grab anything important and make a run for it. I grabbed my flute and a few other things and I got out just as my home was set on fire. I don't know what happened to my sister. I was 12, and alone.

It was a month before I was discovered again. This time, I was near death after mistakenly eating toadstool. I had made it to a forest, Not Worth Woodsea, as I expected they would look there, but it was still an ancient forest. His name was River Breeze. The druid of the Forest. He healed me, and over the years, taught me a new magic. The magic of nature. I had become a Druid. It took me many years to master, but after while I had met the high standards he had set for me. Sadly after a few years, he passed, but not before telling me the code he wanted me to live by. Never leave anyone behind.

That was 5 years ago. After he died, I trained by myself, enhancing both my magics. I did a few jobs here and there, saving up money for a few plans I had. That is where the past meets the present. I stand at 6 foot 5, with a toned, muscular body, but not to the point of looking like a body builder. I have white hair, with streaks of blue in it that spikes and goes down to my upper back.I have piercing green eyes, with a nice light tan.

I had made my way to the western coast, a bit to the north, because I had found a request form for a town that was being attacked by bandits every other week. For freelance Mages like me, there is a board at rest stops for towns that can't pay for the big guilds to dispatch some help. The town is fairly new, having been made into a port. It's name was Folio Cove. And currently, I am in the office of the mayor's office.

* * *

"Thank you for coming at such sort notice Mr...?"

"Oak. Spirit Oak Mr. Mayor." I said. "Call me Stephen. I insist, after all, you plan to help us." Stephen said. "Alright. So, what seems to be the problem. I know it has to do with bandits, but I don't know the full story." Spirit said. "Well, a few months ago, a small group of bandits started to raid the outer part of town. At first we sent our guard, but after a while, more and more bandits showed up, and our guards started to get injured more and more. I sent out the request before anyone got killed." Stephen explained.

"This does seem bad. I accept. Now, let us talk about price." I said. Stephen started to sweat. "Have no fear, I do no want a lot of jewels for this job, but I do want a little. What I really want, is something very different." I explained. "If you don't want the jewels we said we'd pay for, then what do you want?" Stephen asked. "I want to start a guild here." I said, shocking the mayor. "A guild? Really? Why would you want to start one here?" He asked. "I think this town can offer a lot to Fiore, besides, all the top guilds are in the east, there are hardly any out here. I see a chance to help out in a place that might not get it." I said. "Wow, that sounds great." Stephen said.

"All I need is for you to sign this paper, saying you approve of a guild and me as guild master." I said, pulling out an official looking paper. "I'll sign it if you succeed on your job. Oh yeah, you wanted some jewels for the job?" I said. "Yeah, I do need some funds, how about 300 instead of the 750." I said. "Sounds good. I hope you succeed." Stephen said. "I will see you in at most 3 days." I said before leaving the office.

* * *

"I wish Stephen told me what direction the bandits are at." I said before walking in a random direction. "Cuckoo! If you're looking for bandits, they are in the opposite direction." A voice said. "Um, who said that?" I asked as I looked around. "Up here, Cuckoo!" Said the voice. Then a small blue jay flew down in front of me. "Cuckoo, Hi there!" The bird said. "Hello little jay, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I ran away from the mean woman that enchanted me. Now I'm trying to live here, but those mean bandits keep making a racquet every few weeks." The bird said. "Could you show me? I plan to run them out of the woods." I said. "Okay, can I ride on your head?" He asked. "Sure. You got a name?" I asked as I walked in the direction the bird pointed out.

"Nope. I wasn't given one. Ran away to soon I guess." He said. "Hm, that might be a problem. If you were made by someone, then they can claim you as theirs." I said. "NO! I don't want to go back. She just wanted to experiment on me." He said. "Well, why don't you join me?" I asked. "Really? Would you want a bird to hang around you all the time?" He asked.

"Well no, but I'm planning on starting a guild for mages in this part of Fiore." I explained. "But all I can do is speak." The bird said. "Well, if you don't believe you can do anything else, then you won't BECOME anything else." I said. This confused the bird. "What do you mean, Cuckoo?" He asked. "Well, you are a magical bird. You have other abilities besides speech." I explained. "I do?" He asked. "Yep. You just got to join my guild and have a name for me to tell you." I said with a smirk.

We travelled in a comfortable silence for the next half hour. "I want to be called Maxwell." The bird said. "Okay. Good to know Maxwell." I said as I kept walking. "So what's your name?" Maxwell asked. "Spirit, Spirit Oak." I said. "That's a weird name." Maxwell said. "So? It was given to me, and I use it with pride." I said. "Okay. Hey Spirit? What's you're guild's name?" Maxwell. "I was thinking Wild Omega." I said. "Why is it called that?" Maxwell asked. "Well, I want people who don't fit in to join my guild, so they could be as wild and free as they want to be. No more holding out on themselves. I also want to help this part of the world, since there aren't a lot of Guilds here." I said.

"Sounds like a good cause, Cuckoo." Maxwell said. "So how close are we?" I asked. "We are almost there, we just need to get to the other side of the creek. Cuckoo." Maxwell said. "You should fly away." I said. "What?" Maxwell asked. "My magic can be... Destructive, I don't want to hurt you, so fly off to a safer place while I take care of this." I said. "Yes sir Boss! Cuckoooooo!" He said as he flew off.

"Uh, my first guild member, and a bird at that." I said as I kept going. Pretty soon I came upon a clearing. I then knelt down and placed a hand on my temple. "Druid Vision." I whispered. This is one of my more subtle techniques. It allows me to sense the location of all beings in the area. _Hm, seems like there's at least 30 of them. Should be a good work out._ I thought. I then walked into the bandit camp. "Excuse me Ladies and Gentleman!" I yelled. Within seconds I was swarmed by bandits. "Who are you!? And what are you wearing?!" Someone yelled. I looked at my clothes.

I was wearing what I normally wear, but since I'm not so normal, I guess it's a bit weird for some people. I wear a grey wolf skin, sleeveless hoodie, with the ears still on the top. I also wore black Hakama pants, a side bag, and on my feet flip flops. "What are you talking about? I look fine to me." I said. Everyone sweat dropped. "And I am Spirit Oak. Now, the way I see it, there's two options for you all. The first one: you give me everything you stole, then leave and never return." I explained. "And what happens if we don't?" Said one of the bandits.

"That would be option 2: I beat you all into the dust and take back everything you stole." I said with a smirk. "We choose... TO FIGHT!" They yelled, charging me. "Haha, idiots." I then raise my hands to my mouth. "Take this. NATURE'S ROAR!" Suddenly a blast of Nature magic shoots out of my mouth, hitting the bandits in front of me. I then slammed my hands on the ground. "Druid Style: Thorns of despair!" I yelled. Suddenly giant vines with thorns erupt from the ground, piercing what was left of the bandits.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I said before collecting all of the stolen goods and destroying the camp. "HEY MAXWELL! WHERE YOU AT?!" I yelled. "Cuckoo!" Maxwell yelled as he flew down from the trees. "That was cool! How did you do that Cuckoo?" He asked. "I'll tell you on the way back.

* * *

The next day...

"Amazing, not a scratch on you! Here's your reward Spirit." The Mayor said, throwing me a bag of jewels. "Just give me the papers, and I will send them after I sign them. In the meantime, why don't you check out the place I gave you. At the moment, there's only a hut and a barn, but there's about 15 acres of abandoned farm land that I set aside for you. It's a bit out of the way of the town, but it's a 5 minute walk from Merchant street." Stephen said. "Oh, and I'll put your name in the local paper for you." Stephen said with a smile. "Thanks Stephen, see you around!" I said as I ran from the office.

"How'd it go?" Maxwell asked. "Stephen's sending the papers after he signs them. You're now looking at the soon to be guild master of the Wild Omega Mages!" I said with a cheer. "Cuckoo!" Maxwell said. "Oh, now that it's official, what other power's do I have?" Maxwell asked. "I'll give you a scroll I got later, lets go check out the site now." I said, grabbing the jay as I started running. "SSSSSLLLLLOOOOOWWWWW DOWWWWWNNNN CUCKOOOOOOOO!" Maxwell yelled. "No way, we're almost there!" I said.

A few minute's later

"Hm, well this place could use a bit of a clean up, but, it seems to be in relatively good shape." I said. I was currently in the hut, examining how bad of shape it was in. "Cuckoo! The Barn isn't looking to good, we should get some supplies tomorrow." Maxwell said as he entered the hut. "Yeah, anyway here's that scroll I told you about." I said as I grabbed a scroll from my bag. "Where do you keep all your supplies?" Maxwell asked. "In my bag. I met a dude once who created a type of storage magic. I bought this off him. It lets me carry a lot of equipment and supplies." I explained. "Well, we should get cleaning, we do want the guild to be in tip top shape." I said.

"Oh yeah, I want to take a picture of how we start out." I said as I grabbed a camera. "What do you mean Cuckoo?" Maxwell asked. "I want to show the future generations just how far we have come." I said. I then went outside and took the photo. "Now, we can always know how far we have come." I said. We spent the rest of the day cleaning what we could.

* * *

"We need everything on this list." I said, handing said list to the clerk. "What's all this for Sunny?" The old clerk asked. "I'm the new guild master. And I need to build up the guild hall. But for now, I'm using an old barn as the headquarters." I explained. "Oh, you must be the young'un that scared off all them bandits. I read about y'all in the paper this mornin." The man said. "Wow, when the mayor said he'd put me in the paper, I thought he meant after I got a few members." I said. "Everything is half off sunny." The man said. "I can't let yo-"

"Nonsense, y'all helped out our town, and y'all need all the Jewels y'all can get. Besides, my boy's in the guard, and I don't want 'im t' get hurt anymore." The man said. "Thank you sir, if you have anything you need, send a job over to the guild." I said, grabbing everything before exiting the store. "Maxwell!? Where you at?" I yelled. "Cuckoo!" Maxwell said. "I got everything, come on." I said.

Upon arriving back at the guild, I found a letter addressed to me. "Hey Maxwell, check it out, we got a letter." I said before opening it.

 _Dear Mr. Oak,_

 _We here at the Magic Council would like to congratulate you for successfully creating a guild. You will find your stamp in the bottom of this letter. You are now known as Master Oak. We wish to invite you to next months Guild Master Meeting held at Magnolia city. We hope to hear great things about Wild Omega._

 _-The Magic Council_

At the bottom of the letter there was an image of a stamp. "How do you get it out Cuckoo?" Maxwell asked. "No idea, maybe putting some magic into it." I said. I then pushed my magic into the image, and the stamp came out. (Stamp is the image of the story) "Alright, lets get to stamping." I said. I moved my jacket to the side and stamped myself over my heart.

"Where do you want yours Max?" I asked. "I don't think I'm big enough for a stamp." Max said with a grim look. "I have an idea, be back in 10." I said, running out of the barn.

* * *

5 minutes later...

Knock knock. "Just a minute!" Maxwell said before opening the door. "Hello! Cuckoo!" Maxwell said, surprising the man at the door. "A bird?" The man said. "Yep, the name's Maxwell!" Maxwell said. "A-are you the guild master here?" The man asked. "Nope, you just missed him, but he said he'd be back soon." Maxwell said, sitting on the table.

"So are you apart of the guild?" The man asked. "Yep! But I am only just now wanting to control my magic." Maxwell informed. "Hey Max I'm- Oh it seems we have company." I said entering the barn. "Hello there, are you the guild master?" The man asked. "Yes, I am Master Spirit, Or Master Oak. Depends on the day haha." I said with a lopsided grin. "What can I do for you?" I asked. "I just wanted to know if this job is still available." The man said pulling out the job to defeat the bandits.

"Ah, I'm afraid it isn't. I defeated the bandits and started this guild afterwards." I explained, sitting down. "Oh, thank you for your time." The man said before going for the door. "Now wait a second. You can all this way, why not join the guild?" I suggested. "No, you wouldn't want me. I don't fit in with large groups." The man said.

"So? Look at us," I said referring to myself and Maxwell, "You think we belong in large groups? Haha, that's funny. No, I want to start a place where everyone can be accepted, to have friends, to rely on those around them for support." I said. "Here at Wild Omega, Our motto is Never left behind." I said. "It is?" Maxwell asked. "Yep, you just never asked." I said with a grin.

"Alright, I'll join on one condition." The man said. "If you can beat me in a fight, then I will join." He said. "I won't have a guild master that's weaker than me." He said with a smirk. "Very well, it lets me test your nature as well. We shall fight in a minute. Meet me outside." I said. The man walked out of the barn. "Hey Max, I got something I think you might like." I said, pulling out a blue jay sized fire red beanie. "Try it on." I said. "Oh almost forgot. I got you these too." I said pulling out a small pair of goggles. "So how does this give me a guild tattoo, Cuckoo?" Max asked. "Yours is on the back of the beanie." I said pulling up a mirror.

"Oh wow, that looks good." Maxwell said. His stamp was a dark grey. "Now, lets go get a guild member!" I said running out of the barn. "Ready to become an Omega?" I asked with a smile. "Nope." The man said with a smirk. "Before we begin, I want to know the name of the man that I will be facing." I said. "Six. Now lets fight." Six said.

* * *

And that's where ima gona leave yall off with. Hope ya like it. If you got a guild member than send me a review or message. I bid you all adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Ladies and Germs! Story does switch between first and third person. I don't really have anything else to say, soooo. LET THE SHOW BEGIN! JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! WRONG SHOW!

The two wizards stood staring at each other. Six was sizing up Spirit, while Spirit was staring at Six's clothes. Six was a darkly tanned man, with onyx eyes. He had a shaved head, except for a black ponytail. He wore light tan salwar pants, with no shoes. On top he wore leather shoulder guards that had four leather straps, two on his front, two on his back, that connected at an iron circle in the middle of his chest and back, and then attached to his pants. He also wore dark grey arm guards.

"Lets fight!" he yelled, charging Spirit. Spirit jumped out of the way. "You're going to have to do better than that if you think you can beat me." Spirit said with a smirk. "Earth make: HAMMER!" He yelled, slamming his hands together. Suddenly there was a giant hammer of rock and dirt above spirit. "Ah." Spirit said before being smash by the hammer.

"Guess you aren't that strong." Six said turning around to walk away. "That was interesting." A voice said from behind Six. Six tried to turn, but a fist slammed him into the ground. After a minute, Six manages to stand back up, and saw that Spirit looked different. Very different. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" Six asked. Spirit was currently covered in what appeared to be bark.

"This is only just the beginning, and I won't tell you, until I beat you." Spirit said. His hands glowed green with nature magic. "Druid Magic: Impale!" Spirit yelled. The ground around Six started to rumble. Suddenly Bamboo Stalks erupted out of the ground, hitting Six, and shooting him into the air. "Nature's Roar!" Spirit yelled, shooting a blast of Nature magic at the flying Earth Mage. "Earth Make: Shield!" Six yelled. Nature's Roar hit a large shield that protected Six. "You are good, but now it's time for my trump card." Six said, landing on the ground.

The ponytailed wizard placed his hands on the ground. "Earth Make" ROCK GOLEM!" Six yelled. The ground rumbled, and soon it started to move. After a minute or so of waiting, there stood a three story tall rock golem. On it's head stood Six. "Impressive, but it will not be enough." Spirit said. His left hand glowed with nature magic, while his right was white. "What are you doing?" Six asked. "This. Druid Storm: 1000 leaf tornado!" Spirit yelled. He slammed his hands together, and a tornado shot at the golem. Inside the tornado was a thousand ironwood leaves, the strongest leaves ever discovered. The tornado shot straight threw the golem. Six still managed to control the golem enough to have it try to slam it's hand into Spirit. Spirit smirked and had the tornado curve and sent it threw the arm, cutting it off.

The tornado then went threw it's body and slammed into Six, sending the earth wizard flying. Spirit cancelled his spell as the golem crumbled, and sprinted to catch the falling mage. "I gotcha." Spirit said as he caught the mage. "How... are you... so strong?" Six weakly said. "I fought to win a new friend, not win some bet of strength. Oh, and welcome to Wild Omega." Spirit said as Six passed out.

* * *

The next day, after Six was patched up by the doctor of the town, he returned to the small guild. "Uh, I can't believe I lost." He said as he opened the door to the barn. Spirit looked over from where he was fixing up the roof. "So you did return." Spirit said with a smile. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a deal breaker." Six said. "Good." Spirit said.

"So what kind of magic was that?" Six asked as he grabbed a chair at the only table. "Druid magic." Spirit said. "I've never heard of that." Six said. "It's a very ancient and lost magic. It uses earth, water, and plant magic with a hint of wind." Spirit explained. "I can't say much else, or I will die." Spirit said. "A taboo huh?" six asked. "Yeah, I can talk a bit about it, but I can only pass on the magic, not write it down, or tell how it's done." Spirit explained, taking a swig of lemonade h had next to him.

"Well as you can tell, I can control the earth and stones, and make them into shapes and creatures." Six said. "Are there any permanent spells you can make?" Spirit asked. Six sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know. Never tried. Why?" Six asked. "Cuzz we could use your magic to build the guild." Spirit explained. He then folded a piece of paper into a plane and threw it down to Six. "What's this?" Six asked. "That is what I hope can be our future home. We just need enough people and funds to build it." Spirit explained.

Six unfolded the paper to see it was blue prints for a guild hall. The future guild hall looked like a cylinder that had a dome roof and tow columns supporting the entrance. "It looks really nice. How large is it going to be?" Six asked. "I want it to be 3 stories inside, but have an extremely high ceiling. Inside it want a large Oak to reach just below the ceiling." Spirit said as Six looked threw the plan. "This place looks like it's going to be great." Six said. "Now, let's get you a guild stamp." Spirit said as he leaped down to the floor.

"Huh, it doesn't look half bad." Six said. His new stamp was a dark maroon and on the side of his shoulder. "So where's the bird?" Six asked. "Max took a job." Spirit said, pouring himself a glass of rum. "We actually got jobs coming in?" Six asked. "Yeah, but it's only local stuff, nothing to big. He went to deliver a letter or something." Spirit said, downing the rum. "Mm that was good rum." Spirit said with a grin.

"Can I ask you something?" Six asked. "You just did, but feel free to keep going." Spirit said with a smirk. "Why did you want me in your guild?" Six asked wih a serious tone. Spirit stared at Six for a moment before answering. "I could feel your loneliness." Spirit said, surprising the earth bender (haha). "How did you feel it?" Six asked.

"It's part of nature. Nature magic is not just the air, the grass, the water, and the earth. It's you, me, Maxwell, and any other being that calls this world home too. Six, I use my magic to try and make the world a better place, even if it's just making one person feel like they belong. That is what I want to use my magic for." Spirit said. Six had a tear role down his face. "This, is your home now Six. Wild Omega is your family. You won't have to be alone ever again." Spirit said, placing a hand on Six's shoulder. "Thanks." Six said with a smile.

* * *

The week passed by rather quickly. Spirit and Six extended the barn to now fit a small bar along with a job board and about 5 tables. They added in a wood floor and fixed the roof and windows. They even took a few jobs the town had sent them.

"So Spirit, how does the guild get money?" Six asked. "Well, each guild is partially responsible for themselves. They all take a portion of the earning of each job, and add it to the funds that the guild has. The magic council also gives each legal guild a bit of funding. The size of the fund depends on 2 things. How well they do their jobs, and the amount of guild members." Spirit explained.

"How much do we get?" Maxwell asked. "Well, about 5,000 Jewels." Spirit said. "That's not bad, we don't have a whole lot of needs right now." Six said. "Yeah, and I only take about 5 percent of the jobs money for the guild." Spirit explained. "That seems like a lot." Maxwell said, chewing on some sunflower seeds. "Actually that's very little. I believe titan nose takes about 25% of all their members reward money for the guild." Spirit said.

The door of the barn opened up. "Hm, a guild run out of a barn, well at least it looks clean." A woman said walking in to the guildhall. She wore a long blue dress with silver accents, a black jacket with white fur lining the hood. She had her raven black hair in a ponytail with one jade earing. "And who are you with the long dress and exceptionally more important than you attitude?" Six asked, looking over at the woman. "I am the daughter of a noble. You shall address me as Lady Jaded." The woman said. The three wizards looked at each other for a moment before- "HAHAHAHA!" The three laughed and laughed.

"Aw man. Wooo." Spirit said before wiping the tears on his face away. "What can Wild Omega do for you, "Lady" Jade?" Spirit said. "I require assistance in taking down a beast. You will assist me." She said. "And what do you plan to get us to accept?" Spirit asked. "I will pay you half of the reward money." She said. "And how much would that be?" Spirit asked. "About 30,000 jewels." Jade said. "And what kind of beast am I going after?" Spirit asked. "Hey, what if I want the job?" Six asked. "I got dibs. Being a guild master means I don't go on jobs as much, so I get a bit of a vacation, you get to make sure everything goes smoothly here." Spirit said with a smile. "Fine." Six said. "So what kind of beast?" Spirit asked. "I do not know, I only know it attacks the cattle of a nearby village." Jade said.

"Alright let me grab some supplies and we will be on our way." Spirit said. An hour later the two had left the town in search of a monster.

* * *

Will Jade join the guild? What kind of monster will it be? Why am I asking you? Mermaid man, where are you!? Haha, hope you all enjoyed. I bid you adieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ladies and germs! Here we go! Send me a review with a name of a character to add if you want. And if I like it, you just might get your character in the story. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! PaPaPa Oow mow mow PaPa oow mow mow. WRONG SHOW!

"So, are you a witch then?" Spirit asked. Jade just sat looking out the window. "You know, this wont work if you just ignore me." Spirit said, putting his hands behnd his head. The duo were currently in a train on their way to a town. "I don't talk with peasants unless I have to." Jade said with a cold glare. "Good thing I'm not a peasant." Spirit said with a smirk.

"I consider you one. You dress with strange clothes, you have hardly any members of your pathetic guild, and you have no etiquette." Jade reported. "Listen up, I don't give a damn about the majority of what you said. But if you insult my guild, I don't care if you are the king, I won't stand for it princess." Spirit said, eyes glowing with anger. "Don't call me Princess." Jade said with as much ice in her voice as possible. Spirit snorted.

"Hey can you keep it down, you guys are causing a ruckus." A voice said from behind the train door. Spirit opened it and saw a man with a prosthetic leg and arm. "I'm sorry, we will try to be a bit quitter." Spirit said with a smile. He was about to close the door, but the man held it open. "What mark is that on your heart?" The man asked. Spirit squinted his eyes before they grew wide. "Gildarts Clive." Spirit said in shock. The man, known as Gildarts, smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you. Now about that mark." He said before stepping into cabin. "Who is this man?" Jade asked. "This, is Gildarts Clive, the Ace of Fairy Tail." Spirit said. "How's it going?" Gildarts said sitting down.

"Hm." Jade said acknowledging the man before staring out the window again. "She seems like a piece a piece of work. Now, the mark?" Gildarts said. "Oh yeah sorry. I am Guild Master Spirit Oak." Spirit said putting his hand out. "Huh, what guild are you guild master of?" Gildarts asked. "I recently started the guild known as Wild Omega. It's in Folio Cove." Spirit said as Gildarts shook his hand. "Huh, well good luck to you. I'm assuming that You're going to the guild master meeting in a week?" Guildarts asked. "Yeah, I'll see you there." Spirit said. "I'll tell the master when I get back. Nice meeting you." Gildarts said before jumping out the window.

"So what kind of magic do you do princess?" Spirit asked. "1: Don't call me princess. 2: How are you not fazed by that peasant jumping out of a moving train?" Jade asked. Spirit smirked. "1: I will call you what ever I please, I have the right to. 2: Fairy tail wizards are said to be a lot like him." Spirit said before leaning on the wall while sitting. "I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get there." He said before turning over. "Don't order me around!" Jade said angrily. Somehow Spirit was already asleep.

* * *

1 hour later.

"Peasant wake up!" Jade said, shaking the wizard awake. "What's going on?" Spirit asked as he sat up. "The train stopped, but this is not our destination." Jade said. Spirit looked out the window in confusion. "Weir-RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Spirit started before a roar cut him off. Jade and Spirit gave each other a look before jumping out the widow.

At the front of the train stood a large beast. "I think I figured out what was eating the cattle." Spirit said. "I believe that's an ogre." Jade said before the two of them started to sprint towards the Ogre. A magic circle appeared in Jade's hands. "Bubble magic: Bazooka!" She yelled. Bubbles shot from her hand and accelerated towards the Ogre. "That's a strange magic you've developed." Spirit said. Jade just smirked. As the Bubbles flew towards the ogre, the ones that hit the beast exploded with a deadly force, knocking the ogre back. "Interesting, but not very strong yet. You need to work on your magic."

"Then you kill the beast." Jade said as she sat down on a large rock. "With pleasure princess." Spirit said with a cocky grin. Suddenly the trees around the ogre started to move. The branched slammed down on the ogres head, making a crater in the ground. "RAAAAHHH!" The ogre yelled, ripping one of the trees out of the ground and charging the mages. "This beast bores me." Spirit said before slamming one hand into the ground and raising the other hand. "Wind tree Crush!" He yelled. A tree suddenly grew underneath the ogre, shooting the ogre into the sky. "RAAAHHHH!" It yelled.

Suddenly the ogre stopped, as if it hit a wall. Jade and the ogre were both shocked, before he ogre started to fall and it seemed to be slammed into the tree by the air itself. The ogre lay dead, impaled by the tree. Jade stared with her mouth open. "There ya go, now where do I get the reward money?" Spirit said, standing up. "What th- how did- What was that!?" Jade demanded. "Not tellin princess. Now where is this reward?" Spirit asked. "I-It's at my home, come on, it's only about a half hour walk from here." Jade said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia.

"Ah it's good to be back." Gildarts said as he entered the guild. "Hey everyone! Gildarts is back!" Natsu yelled. "WOOOOOOO!" The whole guild started to party. Gildarts made his way over to Makarov. "How's it going gramps?" Gildarts asked. "Everything is back to normal since Phantom Lord attacked." Makarov said as he took a swig from his mug. "How'd the quest go?" Makarov asked. "I failed. And I lost my arm and leg in the process." Gildarts said. "That's a shame, at least you've returned alive." Makarov said with a smile. "You know, I did meet some interesting people on the way back." Gildarts said. "Oh really? Not many people strike your interest." Makarov said. "Yeah, he was really powerful, I could feel it. He said he'd be here in a week." Gildarts said. "Oh, a new recruit?" Makarov asked. "No, he started his own guild. What did he call it...?" Gildarts asked himself.

"Oh yeah, he said it was Wild Omega." Gildarts said with a smile. "I want to fight him!" Natsu said appearing from behind the s-ranked wizards. "No Natsu, I didn't fight him, but I could tell he would give me a run for my money, you aren't strong enough." Gildarts said shaking his head. "And that means DON'T GO OFF TRYING TO FIGHT THEM!" Makarov yelled. "Aw, but gramps!" Natsu said. "No Natsu, if you want to see how strong he is, wait till he gets here, and see if Gildarts challenges him." Makarov said. "Fine..." Natsu wined.

* * *

"Impressive home." Spirit said as they walked in to the home. "Thank you, now if you would follow me." Jade said. Spirit followed the noblewoman threw the house until they arrived at a dark Oak door. Jade knocked on the door before entering. "Father, the beast has been taken care of." Jade said going into the study followed by Spirit. Jade was reserved and quite. Spirit on the other hand was anxious and wasn't liking the feeling of the room.

"You are the mage that defeated the beast?" The man said. Said man was a large man with a handlebar mustache, wearing a brown suit. He had black hair and colbalt eyes like his daughter. "Very well, I will get your 60 thousand Jewels." The man said. "Actually sir, I only agreed to 30 thousand." Spirit said. "Why did you agree to a lower price?" The man asked.

"Your daughter told me I would while she got the other half." Spirit said. "Did she assist in the death of the beast?" The man asked, his eyes getting dark. "Yes, she helped me take down the ogre." Spirit said. The man ran at Jade and slapped her into the ground. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS!" The man yelled. Spirit started to grow angry.

"You would dare hit your own daughter." Spirit said, his face getting dark. "This is of no concern to you or your pathetic guild." The man said. "Take your Jewels and-AAAAAHHHHH!" The man said before screaming. Spirit currently had the man in an arm lock. "Like I told Jade, Don't. Insult. My Guild." Spirit said. "I think you're a terrible parent. Is this what you did to your wife and what ever other children you have?" Spirit asked. "My wife is fine, it has always been tradition for the father to discipline the children." The man said.

"What a stupid concept." Spirit said before breaking the man's arm. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. Some servants were watching threw the crack in the door. "Listen up, I'm taking Jade away from this hell hole, if you come after us, I'm not going to be the only one you will be pissing off." Spirit said. "Don't threaten me, boy. The WellWorth Family doesn't take kindly to threats." The man said, nursing his arm. "Oh well, sucks to be you, oh and I'm taking the money anyway." Spirit said before helping Jade up. "See ya, ya dick." Spirit said before leaving the house with jade.

* * *

The Train ride back to Folio Cove was a long and awkward one. "why did you help me?" Jade asked. "Hm?" Spirit said, looking away from the window. "Why did you help me? It wasn't your business." Jade said quietly. "I hate people who abuse others and I felt your pain. It's part of my magic, I can feel what other's feel. Everything is apart of nature, even you and me." Spirit said with a warm smile. "thank you." Jade said as a tear fell down her face. "Now don't cry, you life is just beginning, you are free from his abuse." Spirit said.

"So what is the guild life like?" Jade asked, drying her tears. "It's like a great big family. You get new friends, meet new people, and get paid while having fun." Spirit said. "That sounds nice." Jade said with a smile. "So I have seemed to melted your icy exterior." Spirit said with a smirk. "Shut up." Jade said with a blush.

An hour later they arrived at the guild. "Hey Spirit how'd it- What's she doing here?" Six asked. "She is joining our guild." Spirit said before retrieving the guild stamp. "Where do you want it?" He asked. "My outer thigh." She said before moving her dress out of the way. "You know, we're going to have to build rooms for everyone who joins the guild right?" Six said.

"Yeah, those were in my blueprints." Spirit said. Jade's tattoo turned out to be purple. "So, how was everything while we were gone?" Spirit asked. "Pretty good, nothing really happened, only a few jobs here and there and a letter for you came." Six said pulling out said letter. Spirit opened it and read it.

"Ah it's just a reminder of the guild master meeting coming up." Spirit said. "I will leave in three days." He said before getting a glass of rum.

* * *

Magnolia City. A beautiful port town, centered in the southern half of Fiore. Here lies the headquarters for a very famous guild. A guild known as, Fairy Tail.

"Hello Bob, nice to see you, how are things with Blue Pegasus?" The Half pint Guild Master, Makarov, asked. "Oh my, things are going marvelous." The Transgender Guild Master said. "How has your guild been since Jose attacked?" The man asked. "Better, we are much better, in fact, Gildarts returned the other day." Makarov said.

"I always liked him. Did he bring back any juicy news?" Bob asked. "Actually yes. He told me a new Guild had started far to the west, and we should be meeting their Guild Master tonight." Makarov said as he drank his booze. "Hm, well I haven't seen anyone new yet, he must be late." Bob said. The Meeting went on for about 15 minutes before the door slammed open. The whole room became quiet. "Excuse me, is this the Meeting for Guild Masters?"

* * *

Hope ya like, leave a comment, send me a mage, check out my other stories. I bid you all adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Ladies and Germs! Not much for me to say, cept... LET THE SHOW BEGIN! We're men, manly men. We're men in tight, Tight tights. WRONG SHOW!

Last time on Wild Omega:

"I always liked him. Did he bring back any juicy news?" Bob asked. "Actually yes. He told me a new Guild had started far to the west, and we should be meeting their Guild Master tonight." Makarov said as he drank his booze. "Hm, well I haven't seen anyone new yet, he must be late." Bob said. The Meeting went on for about 15 minutes before the door slammed open. The whole room became quiet. "Excuse me, is this the Meeting for Guild Masters?"

"And who are you?" A voice rang out. "Oh, sorry, my names Spirit Oak, Master of Wild Omega." Spirit said, waving his hand. Everyone went back to their conversations. "Why were you late?" Asked Goldmine. "A Dragon Slayer challenged me to a fight." Spirit said. "Uh, I told Natsu not to challenge you." Makarov said. "No it's fine, I declined, saying I was late." Spirit said with a smile.

"My aren't you a handsome one." Bob said, coming over to the group. "Uh, thank... you?" Spirit said questionably. "So, Wild Omega huh, interesting name. What made you choose it?" Goldmine asked. "I wanted a guild that takes in the rejects. No matter who you are, whatever your life may have been, there's a place for you in my guild." Spirit said. "Well spoken young one." Makarov said, sitting down on the table.

"How long have you had your guild open?" Bob asked. "Only about 2 weeks. I was looking for a location for a long time. I actually filled out the Guild regestration form a year ago." Spirit said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Didn't you say your full name is Spirit Oak?" Goldmine asked. "Yeah why?" He asked.

Everyone in proximity listened in. "I've heard of you. You're an S-class wizard, with no guild. A wizard with an unknown past, and a lost magic. They call you, the Forest Guardian." Goldmine said. Everyone around them gasped in shocked. Spirit smiled. "I'm happy that my reputation is known by so many big shots." He said.

"What magic do you use, that causes you to have such an omimous reputation?" Makarov asked. "Well, I am a druid. It's a lost magic, I cant really tell you mich else, taboo and all. But it used different nature magics mixed together. I also am a bard." Spirit said, taking out his flute.

"Oh my, what interesting magic." Bob said. "I've heard about this, druid magic, very rare, very dangerous to go against. Its can only taught through speech, not through books or scrolls." Makarov said.

"Correct, I was an apprentice for many years before I was ready to set out into the world." Spirit said glummly. "So, how many members do you have?" Bob said, detecting Spirits sadness. "So far, including myself, there's only 4 of us, and one of them's a bird." Spirit said with a grin. "A magic bird huh, sounds weird, where did you pick him up?" Goldmine asked. "He helped me find some bandits, and after that we kinda just stuck together."

"Would you look at the time, it's nearly midnight." Makarov stated. "Attention, everyone, we must continue this tomorrow, have a good rest of the night." Makarov said, dismissing the masters.

* * *

"Hm, where can a guy get some Rum around here?" Spirit said to himself. "I don't know about Rum, but I know quite the bar that's not to far from here." Said a voice from behind him. Spirit turned around and saw a woman dressed in a bikini top, some jeans, and a belt with hearts on it. "And who are you, fair lady?" Spirit said. "My name's Cana, I'm the card wizard of Fairy Tail." Cana said with a smirk.

"Well, I am certainly glad to meet you." Spirit said. "So who exactly are you?" she asked. "My name is Spirit Oak, I am the Guild Master of Wild Omega." He said, taking a bow. "I had no idea I was talking to a Guild Master." Cana said. "It's fine, I'm pretty relaxed about stuff like that. Anyway, you said there's a bar not far from here?" Spirit asked. "Oh, yeah, follow me, I really need a drink right now." Cana said with a smile.

The two drank till four in the morning. "You got problems." Spirit said really drunk. "You're no, hiccup, saint yourself." Cana said, also drunk. "Let me... Hicc, walk you home." He said standing up. He almost immediately fell over. "It looks like, Hiccup, that you, Hiccup, need someone to walk, hiccup, you home." Cana said standing up, before falling back into her seat. "Let's just, burp, go together." Spirit said. "Sounds... good." Cana said before the two helped each other to Spirit's hotel room.

The next Morning...

"Uh, my head."

"Yeah, your telling me."

... ... ..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" They both yelled before clutching their heads in pain. "What day is it?" Cana asked. "Tuesday, it's 9 o'clock, I feel like an ogre hit a club against my head." Spirit said. "Did we, you know?" Cana asked. "No, we just got super trashed. We didn't do anything of that nature, except I do remember carrying you bridal style, and nearly falling down the stairs. You also kissed me on the cheek at one point." Spirit said massaging his temples. Cana blushed when she heard that.

"You know, you're alright, if you're ever in Magnolia again, look me up." Cana said, handing him her address. "Now, I believe you need to go the meeting, and I need a shower." Cana said before grabbing her purse. "See ya, Master Oak." She said with a giggle before blowing Spirit a kiss and leaving the hotel room. "What a woman." Spirit said to himself before jumping in the shower.

The rest of the conference went by rather quickly, as Spirit mainly thought about a certain brunette. Gildarts never asked for a fight, not wanting to cause the town any damage, or maim any of his friends. Natsu, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Come on man, you can't be late to anything this time." Natsu wined. "Aye." Happy agreed. "Why?" Spirit asked. "What?" Natsu returned, rather confused. "Why do you wish to fight me?" Spirit asked. They were currently in the woods, away from Magnolia. "I have to test myself, to see how strong I am!" Natsu said confidently. Spirit stared straight into Natsu's eyes. "H-hey man, that's really weird."

"You're resolve, while painfully brunt, is honorable, I will accept your challenge." Spirit said, standing up. He quickly got into a front stance. "Alright, now I'm really fired up!" Natsu said smiling. "Shall we begin with magic, or with our fists?" Spirit asked. "LET'S JUST GO!" Natsu yelled, fists ablaise as he charged Spirit. Spirit, smirked.

Spirit slammed his fist straight down onto Natsu's Head, slamming it into the ground, causing a small crater to form. "Natsu!" Happy yelled. Natsu got up, debris falling off him. "Eeeeeer. Fire dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled, shooting flames out of his mouth. Spirit put his fists together. "Nature's Roar!" He yelled, shooting a beam of nature magic at the fire. The two blasts connected, causing an explosion to form.

"So Master, have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked. "No I hav-" BOOM! "I think that was him." Makarov said before taking a swig from his cup.

"Druid Style: Thorns of despair!" Spirit said, slamming his hands into the ground. "AH!" Natsu yelled, as a thorny vine coiled around his body. Spirit walked over to the dragon slayer, a little more bounce in his step. "I will not kill you, or even maim you, but I will teach you." He said sitting down. "A person, has real strength, when they have something to fight for." Spirit said. "I know that! I fight for Fairy Tail, to make sure that we get the job done, and to make sure we aren't insulted!" Natsu said angrily.

"Good, but I wasn't finished. Real strength, get's amplified, if you are defending one you love. You did not fight me to protect your guild, nor was it to protect one you love. That is why I did not go all out. If you truly wish to get strong, then you must learn this lesson." Spirit said before walking away. An hour later Erza arrived to see Natsu wrapped up by a vine with thorns.

* * *

Spirit decided on walking back from the meeting, whistling a familiar tune. "What a beautiful day." He said to himself. After an hour of walking, he decided to sit under a tree and take a nap. He woke up, from someone going through his bag. "You won't find any jewels in there." He said, not opening his eyes. The mysterious intruder stopped. "I'm not looking for jewels." He said before continuing his rummaging. "If it is food you want, all you have to do is ask. If it's companionship all you have to do is sit. If it's a home you want, all you have to do is walk." Spirit said.

"W-what do mean?" The man asked. Spirit through him an apple he had in his pocket. "I feel your loneliness, you want for friendship. I can give you a family, all you must do is sit and walk." Spirit said, finally sitting up. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I am Spirit Oak, Master of the Wild Omega guild. Who are you?" Spirit asked. "My name, is Kage."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ladies and germs! Sorry for not updating, college is tiring and time consuming. I'm sad to say this story doesn't have many views or likes, but that will not deter me from this story. I will mainly work on my stories on Fridays and weekends, so I will update when I can. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! The noblest art is that of making others happy -P.T. Barnum. NOT EVEN A SHOW! But a quote I hope to live my life by.

"Kage. Why are you so lonely?" Spirit asked. "Why should I tell you!?" Kage yelled. "Because it is eating you up inside. What ever life has thrown at you, has gotten too much. You must release it, and what better way than with a stranger that can sense emotions?" Spirit asked as he sat up. He studied the man, taking in all of his appearance. Kage was an averagely tall man, with jet black hair that was tied in a pony tail. He wore a dark red shirt, that was ripped in places. Over that he wore a dirty jacket, that had long been over worn. On his legs he had ripped grey pants. He also wore torn shoes. Specks of dirt riddled his whole being. His face was sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I, I was a part of a dark guild. I almost did some terrible things." Kage said, dropping his head. "Every person has made mistakes, some we can't atone for. But it seems that a miracle has happened." Spirit said. Kage looked at him, tears in his eyes. "A miracle?" He asked. "How is this a miracle? I'm homeless, starving, and no guild will take me in because I was a dark mage!" Kage yelled. Spirit put a hand on his shoulder. "Every miracle is second chance at life." Spirit said, causing Kage to look at him again.

Spirit was holding out his hand, the sun shining behind him. "I'm here to give you that miracle Kage. Take my hand, and join my family." Kage looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He jumped up and hugged the Guild master. "Thank you!" Kage said. "No one should be lonely, even if they are in the wrong sort." Spirit said with a smile. The two set off, once more, to the guild.

It took the duo about a week to reach Folio Cove by foot. "Well, the barn is still standing." Spirit said with a laugh. "This is the guild hall?" Kage asked. "For now. I have plans for a much larger home, but we are much to small in numbers for us to build it now." Spirit said with a smile. As soon as they entered the barn a bottle slammed right into the wall next to Kage's head. "Who threw that?" Spirit yelled. The barn was a mess, tables knocked over, booze soaking into the floorboards, and mugs cracked and shattered lay about.

Six and Jade stopped mid fight, Six holding Jade's leg, and Jade holding Six's ponytail. Maxwell flew down from the rafters and landed on Spirits shoulders. "Hiya Spirit, Cuckoo!" Maxwell said. "Hello Max. Now, care to tell me why our new member almost got his head knocked off by a bottle?" Spirit asked. Jade and Six quickly put on a forced smile. "Everything's fine, just some rough housing." Six explained, sweat rolling down his neck. "I see. Did anything else happen while I was away?" Spirit folded his arms. "Nope. Nothing to report! Maxwell and I went on some jobs, that's it." Jade said, sweating as well.

"Well that's good. But you see, it seems to be quite a mess in here, and I don't recall the Guildhall looking this bad when I left." Spirit said giving them a look. "Really? Lets get on that shall we?" Six asked. Jade nodded before they quickly started to clean the barn. "You sure know how to pick them." Kage said, sweat dropping. "It could have been worse. I could have told them to keep that in the bedroom." Spirit said with a smirk. "Right, so when do I get this stamp?" Kage asked. "Right now if you so wish it." Spirit said as he moved behind the counter of the bar. "Hey Spirit, how about a song while Six and Jade clean?" Maxwell asked as he fluttered down to the counter.

"Sure, just let me stamp Kage first. Where ya want it?" Spirit said turning to mage. "You're really serious about me joining." Kage stated as he looked down. Spirit smiled, and channeled his magic to his vocal cords. "I saw the sun begin to dim. And felt that winter wind, blow cold." Spirit sang as he inked the stamp. Kage looked up, tears in his eyes. "A man learns who is there for him, When the glitter fades, and the walls won't hold." He continued. Kage smiled sadly, and motioned for the stamp to be placed on his upper cheek, just under his eye. Spirit smiled and nodded as he continued his song. "Cause from then, rubble, What remains. Can only be what's true." Six and Jade looked up from their cleaning and smiled as they heard their guild master sing. "If all was lost, is more that I gain. Cause it led me back... to you." Kage opened his eye to see Spirit holding up a mirror.

He looked at his face, and smiled at seeing the guild stamp. "From now on, These eyes will not be blinded by the lights. From now on, What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight... tonight. Let this promise in me start, Like an anthem in my heart. From now on... From now on." He sang as he walked over to the picture of their home."I drank Champagne with Kings and Queens. The politicians praise my name. But those are someone else's dreams. The pitfalls, of the man I became. For years and years, I chased their cheers. The crazy speed of always needing more. But when I stop and see you here. I remember who all this was for!" He sang loudly. It was actually so loud that members of Folio Cove walked out of their homes wondering where the music was coming from.

"And from now on, These eyes will not be blinded by the lights." He sang as he grabbed a mug and filled it with spirits. "From now on, What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight! It starts tonight!" He sang, handing the mug to Kage before grabbing one himself. Everyone in the guild was looking at Spirit as he climbed up on the bar counter. "Let this promise in me start, Like an anthem in my heart. From now on. From now on. From now on! And we will come back home. And we will come back home! Home again!" He sang. Six started to get into it and started singing with him as he grabbed a cup. "And we will come back home. And we will come back home! Home again!" They sang. Soon Jade and Maxwell too got into it and joined in.

Kage looked in disbelief at the small guild. "This is what it's truly like, to be in a family." He whispered. Six gave him a hard pat on the back while clanking mugs with him. "From now on!" Spirit sang as the three others sang. The door to the barn opened a crack, and a crowd was peering in, trying to see what was going on. "It seems like they are throwing a party for their new member." A man said to the crowd. "Well, if those youngins think they can party, then lets join em!" Said the old clerk. The whole crowd agreed before a large portion left to grab supplies. "Well, lets invite ourselves in, shall we?" Stephen asked what was left of the crowd. Everyone cheered as the Mayor entered the barn.

They all kept singing, but gave a confused look to the Mayor. Stephen smiled before he opened his mouth. "And we will come back home. And we will come back home!" He sang as the barns large doors opened up to reveal most of the town "Yes!" Spirit yelled. The crowd joined in the singing. "From now on. These eye's of mine will not be blinded by the lights." Spirit sang. People at this point started to come back with all sorts of things. Food, lumber, tables, booze, even instruments. "From now on, What's waited till tomorrow starts, tonight! It starts tonight! Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart. From now on. From now on. From now on!" Everyone was singing and dancing, musicians joined in with Spirit, and they partied till the early hours of the morning.

The next day everyone but the children had hangovers. "I love a good party." Spirit said as he nursed a glass of rum. "We just got done drinking. Why are you drinking more?" Six asked. "There's a pretty lady that got just as drunk as I was, and I want to see if I cant be better next time we meet." Spirit said with a smile. "You know, if someone made a magical hangover cure, they would be the richest man in the world." Spirit said as he laid his head down. "Cuckoo." Maxwell said weakly. "Max, why did you drink? Your a bird. Alcohol can kill you much faster than a human." Jade said coldly. "I wanted to taste it."

Kage sweat dropped. "Welcome to the family Kage." Spirit said. "Why wasn't our welcomes that extravagant?" Six asked. "Because you didn't need it as much as Kage here did. But we can make this a tradition if you want. The song can be our theme song. We will always have a home here, and a family waiting for us." Spirit suggested. Everyone groaned in agreement. Suddenly the doors burst open, causing everyone to curse from pain. A young boy ran in. "Can you help me?! My dog ran into the forest, and I can't find him." The kid said sadly. "Alright kid. We'll take your job." Spirit said as he stood up. "Who wants it?" The Guild master asked. "I'll help the kid. I need a warm up anyway before I train today." Six said before walking out with the kid.

And done. I hope you liked my song choice. Not much else, but tell your friends if you think they would be interested. Leave a comment with any characters you want me to have join the guild. I bid you all adieu!


End file.
